


I hate the way...

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, RomCom AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You AUAdam wants to date Victoria Sugden, but her father won't let her unless her older brother Robert does.And that's where Aaron comes in
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Adam Barton & Aaron Dingle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So what started as a tumblr post I made in 2 minutes is now a multi chapter fic (or will be). Just a short first chapter because I don’t have the time and energy for more right now but I still wanted to post something tonight... 
> 
> I want to get the whole thing done soon-ish because of the 50 thousand other projects I have on the go, so I think you can expect quick updates. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Bro, I need your help.” Aaron jumped when Adam clapped him on the shoulder.

“Need my help with what?”

“You know Victoria Sugden, right?”

“The girl you’ve been crushing on since the beginning of time? Sure. When are you finally going to grow a pair and ask her out?” Aaron asked but then realised something. “No. I’m not asking her out for you. We’re not in primary school anymore.”

“No, no, I asked her out myself.” Adam sat down next to him.

“And she turned you down?” Aaron guess. “I’m not talking her into going out with you either. You’re not that special.”

“Cheers, bro. Way to make me feel loved.” Adam said pretending to be hurt. “But no, she didn’t turn me down so I don’t need you to convince her.” He continued.

“Then what do you need my help for?”

“Well, you see, her dad has this weird old fashioned rule… about his daughter dating anyone.”

“Hmm… and he doesn’t approve of you?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Maybe?” Adam paused, temporarily distracted. “No, he has this rule, that Vic can’t date anyone unless her older brother is.”

“What kind of stupid rule is that?”

“I don’t know mate, I don’t know. But it is what it is, so that’s where you come in.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.”

Aaron gave him a confused look.

“I need you to hook up with Robert so I can take Vic out!” Adam said happily, like he’d just solved the world’s mysteries.

“You what?”

“You don’t have to marry the guy. Just seduce him so I can take Vic out.”

“Just seduce him? How? Is he even into blokes?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s bi. You’ll be fine. You’re just his type.”

“How do you know?”

“Vic told me.”

“That I’m his type?”

“No. That he’s bi.”

“And how do you know I’m his type then? Didn’t he date Rebecca White? I’m not exactly the same type as her.”

Adam grinned.

“I heard he slept with her and her sister at the same time. Apparently Chrissie caught him with Rebecca and he asked her to join them, and she did.”

“How are you so up to date on the gossip?”

Adam shrugged.

“I just hear stuff.”

“Right.”

“So you’ll do it then?”

“What? Seduce Robert? How would that even work?”

“I don’t know, bro. Wine? Candles? Chocolate? Drag him into a dark alley and have your way with him? I don’t know what works for guys.”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that last one is only going to get me arrested.”

“Well, whatever you do, think of it fast because I want to take Vic to that half term dance thing in Hotten.”

“Half term dance thing? You mean the club night next month?”

“Yes!” Adam said happily. “That!”

“How the hell am I supposed to seduce Robert in just a few weeks?” Aaron asked, exasperated. “Just go up to him and go ‘hey Robert, fancy a shag?’”

“Does that work on blokes? Is it that easy? Really? Why am I not gay? Man I wish I was gay.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Why?” Adam grinned. “Because you still fancy me?”

Aaron snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I got over that mistake a long time ago.”

“Whatever you say, bro.” Adam teased, slinging an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“Get off.” Aaron pushed him away and wiped his cheek. “But really, tell me, how am I supposed to seduce him? I’ve never even talked to him.”

“Well then you better get to it. The club night is in a few weeks already.”

“I have no reason to talk to him. We don’t have the same friends, we have nothing in common. It’d look weird if I suddenly sit with him at lunch or ask him out. I doubt he even knows my name!”

“So make sure he knows it.” Adam shrugged.

“How? Just introduce myself out of the blue?”

“I don’t know. You’re a good-looking bloke, I’m sure you can think of something.” Adam said and with a final pat on Aaron’s shoulder, he was gone.

The thing was, it’s not that Aaron didn’t want to help Adam out, it was just that other than his ex-boyfriend Jackson, he’d never so much as kissed another guy, let alone tried to flirt with one.

And from what he’d heard, Robert had plenty of experience in that department.

So in short, he was screwed.

And not in the fun way.


	2. Chapter 2

“So do you know how you’re going to do it yet?”

“Do what?”

“Seduce Robert!”

Aaron rolled his eyes. He was enjoying a tea break during his after school shift at the garage and very much not in the mood for Adam’s masterplan.

“Please don’t use that word.”

“Alright what should I say then? Woo him? Make him fall in love with you?”

“How about leave the guy alone and not set your best friend on him just because you want to go out with his sister?”

“Oh come on bro, don’t be like that. You know I’d do the same for you.”

“I don’t even know the guy. I have no idea what he likes. Other than blondes in tiny skirts.”

“I talked to Vic about that. He likes super hero comics.”

“Right maybe you should ask Finn to date him then.”

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Adam joked.

Aaron sighed.

“Ok. Superhero comics. I know nothing about that. What else does he like?”

“I don’t know. Vic mentioned he’s looking for a job. He’s saving up for something but she didn’t know what.”

“That’s helpful.” Aaron deadpanned.

“I’m trying! I just saw him argue with Pollard outside the B&B. I think he was trying to get him to hire him.”

“Fat chance of that happening.”

Adam shrugged.

“I don’t know. Vic works there too, doesn’t she? And Finn. Though he doesn’t seem the type to be a chamber… man? What’s the male version of a chamber maid?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and got up.

“My break is almost over, I have to get back to work. Cain is working on the books and he hates that so he’s in an even worse mood than usual.”

“Doesn’t Cain need an extra pair of hands around here?”

“Why? Are you interested?”

“No. But Robert might be! I heard he used to work at a garage owned by his dad’s mate or something.” Adam said excitedly. “Hey, Robert!” he called out when he saw Robert walk past the garage with a face like thunder. “Over here!”

Robert looked up at the mention of his name and gave Adam a strange look., but after a moment made his way over to them.

“What are you doing?” Aaron hissed. “Are you hiring people on behalf of Cain now?”

“Just going to have a little chat.” Adam replied. “Hey Robert, how’s it going?”

“Why?”

“Just making conversation.”

“That’s why you called me over? To have a conversation?”

“No, no, well, I don’t know. Maybe? I guess… Vic told me you’re looking for a job.”

“You know my sister?”

“Yeah… we’re mates. Sort of.”

Robert narrowed his eyes.

“You’re Finn’s brother aren’t you?”

“Half-brother. The cooler half.”

“Right.”

“We thought you might want to work here. You have experience working as a mechanic don’t you?”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Ok I don’t know what you’re all doing here but the tea party’s over.” Cain grumbled. “I don’t pay you to stand around and chat to your mates here alright?” he said to Aaron.

“I was just going back to work!” Aaron protested.

“Yeah you better. I have enough to do without having to check up on you the whole time.”

“I said I was going back to work. I am allowed a break, you know.”

“A break, yes, not a catch up with your mates while you’re on the clock and I’m in there working on the books. Unless you want to do that for me so I can go home early?”

“No…”

“Thought as much.”

“I could do it.” Robert cut in. “I’m good with numbers. I know the basics and I’m a fast learner if you’d give me the opportunity.”

Cain narrowed his eyes at him.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because,” Robert started, a grin spreading on his face. “You hate doing it and I need the experience. It makes sense. We help each other.”

“Fine.” Cain said after a minute. “Come into my office and let’s talk.”

Robert happily followed Cain inside, leaving Adam, but most of all Aaron, to try figure out what just happened.

“So how does Cain feel about workplace romances?”

–

Robert started the next day but Aaron barely saw him. He was holed up in the office with Cain most of the time, while Aaron was working on the cars in the workshop.

Which suited him just fine, if it weren’t for his best friend’s voice constantly in the back of his head, telling him to get a move on and seduce Robert already.

He really was going to kill Adam for using that word.

But he’d promised he’d help out so he’d have to figure out a way to eat least talk to Robert sooner rather than later.

Thankfully, without knowing it, Cain came to his rescue that Saturday. He allowed Aaron to use the garage and tools if they weren’t busy on weekends to work on the car he was building for himself. It was his project (though Cain helped out from time to time) and he couldn’t wait until he could take it out onto the road.

When he went to unlock the garage, he found the door already unlocked and when he went inside he saw the lights on in the office. He frowned. Cain hadn’t said anything about coming in to help and he’d been looking forward to some peace and quiet to just tinker with the engine some more.

He went back to the office, ready to ask Cain why he was there, when he noticed it wasn’t Cain, but Robert sitting at the desk, hunched over the garage’s books and computer.

“He’s making you come in on a Saturday now?” Aaron asked, making Robert look up, confused as to why someone was talking to him.

“Oh. No I uh offered. Am I in your way?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I come in on weekends to work on my own car sometimes. Cain lets me use the gear here.” He explained. “But why would you come in on weekends to do his dirty work?”

“I don’t mind… it’s better than being at home...” Robert said and blushed when he noticed his slip up. “I need the extra time… now my internship with White enterprise isn’t happening anymore…”

“Oh… right. That sucks.”

“You don’t have to pretend you haven’t heard the stories. I know what people are saying about me.”

“I’m not interested in gossip.”

“That probably makes you the only person in the world. Or at least the area.”

Aaron shrugged.

“People here should focus on their own love lives instead of talking about yours.”

Robert gave him a small smile.

“I wish more people thought that.” He leaned back in his chair and stretched, making Aaron wonder how long he’d been there. “I could murder a brew, do you want one?”

“Yeah alright, if you’re making.”

Robert nodded and got up to flick the kettle on in the tiny kitchen next to the office.

“I brought some chocolate biscuits, do you want some?” he offered.

“Sure.” Aaron replied, shrugging off his jacket and dumping it on the back of the rarely used second chair. “How long have you been here? It’s only 10… on a Saturday morning. Normally I’d still be asleep now.”

Robert laughed and brought out the biscuits.

“I wish I could say the same. With my dad… sleeping in is not an option. Getting up early is a virtue. There is no better view than the sunrise over the Yorkshire Dales.” He said mockingly. “I’m either forced to work on the farm… or hide out here for a couple of hours. My dad is kind of strict…”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” Aaron said and panic washed over him the second the words had left his mouth.

Robert gave him an amused look.

“I thought you weren’t interested in gossip?”

“I’m not. Doesn’t mean I don’t still hear things. What with my mum owning a pub and all.”

Robert nodded slowly.

“Well… let me just clear a few things up you might have heard. I did not have a threesome with the White sisters, I did sleep with both of them… but not at the same time, Chrissie did catch us… but somehow only blamed me…. Just like her dad… which is why my internship is no longer happening. Uhm what else…" He paused to think "There was no orgy at Chrissie’s birthday party. Or if there was, I missed it." he grinned. "Rebecca’s baby is not mine… I hope. She said it’s Ross Barton’s so… fingers crossed for that. I’m not ready to be a dad just yet.”

“You want kids?” Aaron blurted out.

“One day I suppose… but not now, and not with her, thank you very much.” He chuckled. “What about you?”

“Me? I don’t know. Never really thought about it.” Aaron shrugged. “I suppose it’s not that easy for me anyway, what with the whole being gay thing.” He settled on, not missing the way Robert’s eyes seemed to sparkle at his little coming out.


	3. Chapter 3

“You can tell dad I have a job. Here. At the garage. A job I enjoy and it helps me with my course work.” Robert said to whoever he was talking to on the phone.

Aaron had just arrived at the garage for his shift and apparently had walked straight into an argument.

“Yes, I know that.” A pause. “He knows where to find me.”

“No Vic. I told you. I’m going to mum’s. He can’t stop me.”

“Yeah I’ll think about it. I’ll text you. I have to get to work now. Cain is here. Bye.” Robert sighed and hung up.

“Everything alright?” Aaron asked carefully.

“Yeah, fine.” Robert said quickly. “It’s complicated…”

Aaron nodded.

“Alright. Sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… I came out to my dad last night. In the middle of an argument.”

“You weren’t out?” Aaron asked, confused. Robert was about as out and proud as it got as far as he knew.

“Not really. I mean… I’m pretty sure he knew me and the lad that helped out on the farm last year were more than just friends or co-workers or something… but I think he just… ignored it? And I never really flat out told him. Until last night.”

“And I’m guessing he didn’t take it very well?”

Robert sighed.

“Not exactly. I didn’t expect him to really.” He paused for a moment. “My dad and I don’t get on. I want to study business and I like computers, he wants me to take over the farm. And he doesn’t approve of my choices. Including being bisexual.”

“But that’s not a choice.”

“That’s not what he thinks. He just sees it as just another thing I’m doing just to piss him off. Because my whole life revolves around that.” Robert rolled his eyes. “Sorry for dumping this all on you.”

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine.” Aaron insisted. “What are friends for eh?”

Over the next week or so, Aaron spent most of his free time at the garage with Robert. Cain left them to it mostly, as long as they both finished their work at the end of the day, he didn’t care what they talked about or when.

“I can’t believe you don’t know it! It’s a classic!” Robert was excitedly talking about a comic series he was rereading and how he was counting down the days until the film adaption of it would hit the cinemas. “I need to educate you.”

Aaron laughed.

“I don’t know. It never really did it for me.”

“I’ll bring my copy in next shift. You can read it and then tell me what you think afterwards. I’m telling you, it’s really good. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Alright. Sure.” Aaron said and grabbed some crisps from the bag they were sharing. “I never took you for a comic book nerd.”

“What can I say, there’s more to me than meets the eye.”

“Yeah I’m beginning to see that now. I’m learning so much about you these days.”

Robert smiled. 

“Good or bad?”

“Mostly good. You have a terrible taste in music, but other than that… you’re alright.” Aaron teased.

“There is nothing wrong with my taste in music!” Robert protested laughingly.

“My gran has better taste in music than you.”

“What do you like then, mister music snob?”

“I don’t know. Anything with some guitars in it… and a nice beat.”

“Why? So you can dance to it?”

“God no. I don’t dance. I look like a twat even attempting to.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Show me some moves.”

“No way. Absolutely not. No. Way.”

“Oh come on. Just do it. Just go like this.” Robert got up and pretended to be ballroom dancing with an invisible partner. He held out his hand for Aaron to take but he batted it away.

“No way.” Aaron said, laughing at Robert grabbing a mop as his dance partner.

“Are you training for Strictly, Sugden?” Cain emerged from his office, shrugging his jacket on.

“Who knows. I might even win. And I’ll tell everyone you let me practise in your garage because you wanted to support local talent.” Robert joked, making Aaron laugh and even Cain cracked a smile

“Alright. Well I have to go get some parts for that Porsche there.” Cain told them, nodding at a car parked in the workshop. “Dan will be in later for his shift but he had to take his kid to the dentist first or something… please don’t burn the place down while I’m away.”

“I think we can manage that.” Robert said and Aaron agreed.

“And do your actual work alright lads? No messing about with that mop the whole afternoon.”

Cain got in his car and left the two of them alone.

Robert put the mop back and walked over to the Porsche.

“Look at this. It’s beautiful. I’d kill for a car like that.” He ran his hands over the bonnet and onto the roof.

“It’s a nice car.” Aaron agreed.

“Nice? It’s not just nice. It’s my dream car. As soon as I can afford it, I’m buying one.” Robert vowed. He tried the door, happy to find it unlocked and got behind the wheel.

“What are you doing?” Aaron hissed. “You can’t do that.”

“I’m not doing anything. Just wanted to see how it feels.”

“Cain will kill you if he finds out.”

“How is he going to find out? I’m not going to tell him. Are you?”

“Of course not. But just get out.” Aaron stressed.

“In a minute. Come on, join me.” Robert all but stroked the steering wheel. “Come live my dream with me.”

Aaron hesitated for a moment but then got in.

“This is just so I can make sure you won’t damage anything.”

“I’m being careful, I promise. Relax.” Robert told him. “Just sit back and close your eyes. Imagine driving away from this place, away from the village, just you, me, and the open road.”

“I get to come along?”

“Of course. I’ll need some company. And after driving for a while we’ll find a nice spot to park and watch the stars.”

“Stars? How long have we been driving?”

Robert chuckled.

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Alright. Sorry.”

“And then… and then I’ll pretend I know astrology and point out constellations to you.”

“I don’t know astrology either so I’d believe anything.”

“Good to know.” Robert said and Aaron heard the leather creak as he moved in his seat. “And then… I’d do something I’d wanted to do for a while… but wasn’t sure if I could.”

“What?” Aaron opened his eyes and saw Robert leaning over the gear stick, face inches from his own.

Robert pressed his lips against Aaron’s, who was too shocked to do anything about it, let alone kiss back or even close his eyes.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have done that. Let’s... just forget that ever happened.” Robert stammered when he got no reaction from Aaron. “I’m sorry.” He moved to get out of the car but Aaron stopped him.

“No. I just… I wasn’t expecting it… Can we try it again?”

Robert smiled and leaned in again, this time Aaron happily kissed him back and he quickly decided kissing Robert was his new favourite way to pass the time.

Later that day, when he was lying on his bed in his room above the pub, Aaron kept smiling to himself, touching his lips and thinking back to the way Robert’s had felt on them.

They’d spent ages kissing in the car until Dan showed up for his shift. Lucky for them he hadn’t noticed anything.

Aaron’s phone buzzed with a message and he grabbed it hoping it was from Robert but instead it was Adam asking for an update.

Right. Because that’s all it was supposed to be. A trick so Adam could go out with Robert’s sister.

_I’m out mate. I can’t do it anymore. It feels wrong._

_\- Come on bro. We’re almost there. Eyes on the prize!_

Over the next few weeks Aaron and Robert kept growing closer. Sharing quick kisses at the garage when Cain wasn’t around and Dan wasn’t looking, as well as spending their breaks snogging on a pile of old tires at the back of the garage.

One Saturday, about a week before the dance, Adam had been freaking out at Aaron over text so much, he’d switched his phone off.

He had more important things on his mind anyway.

Things like Robert all but dragging him into the office the second he’d walked into the garage.

“Cain is out for the day. Dan’s not coming in because his kid is sick… so we have the place to ourselves the whole day.” Robert announced and kissed Aaron.

He pushed him backwards onto Cain’s desk and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

“Really? In here?” Aaron asked breathlessly.

“Well the Porsche is gone… and I don’t think the two of us will fit in that tiny beetle.” He grinned, making Aaron spread his legs and standing between them. “Unless you don’t want to…”

“I didn’t say that.” Aaron said and pulled him back in for a kiss.

Just as things were getting interesting, and Aaron was fighting with the buttons on Robert’s shirt, trying to undo them instead of ripping them off, the moment was ruined when they heard footsteps on the gravel outside.

They stopped what they were doing and listened for the footsteps, hoping whoever it was would go away.

“Aaron? Where are you hiding mate? Your mum said you were here.” Adam called out as he wandered into the garage. “Aaron?”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Aaron hissed under his breath as he tried to get himself together enough to face his friend. “Stay here. Adam is dumb but he’ll figure it out when he sees you like that.” He told Robert.

“Aaron? Are you here?” Adam called out again.

“I’ll be right back.” He said and kissed Robert again for good measure and stepped away to go meet Adam, only Robert pulled him back in and stole another kiss.

“Hurry.”

Aaron smiled and walked out of the office. Just in time to stop Adam from coming in.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, mate. Didn’t you hear me just now?”

“Yeah, yeah I heard you. I was just working on something on the computer. Had to save it.” Aaron lied. “What’s up?” he slung an arm around Adam’s shoulder, planning on steering him out of the garage asap so he and Robert could get back to more interesting things.

“I’ve got good news for you. Great news even.” Adam beamed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes! Vic can go out with me. Her dad got rid of his stupid rule so you’re off the hook!”

“W-what?”

“You don’t have to pretend to like Robert anymore. Vic is a free woman! Free to date yours truly.”

Aaron’s heart sank.

“Oh… right…”

Panic washed over him when he realised Robert had heard everything.

“Her dad wants to meet me tonight though.” Adam went on, completely oblivious to the absolute train wreck he’d unintentionally caused. “So I better get going and get cleaned up at home to make a good impression.”

“Yeah… you uh... you should.”

“See you around bro. And thanks again for your sacrifice and dedication.” Adam joked and left.

Aaron bit his lip and glanced into the direction of the office. He considered running away and pretending none of it had ever happened… but he actually liked Robert… a lot… so he figured he at least owed him an explanation.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the office, secretly hoping Robert didn’t care and would be happy to pick up where they’d left off five minutes ago.

But of course that wasn’t the case.

Instead he saw Robert angrily buttoning up his shirt and looking anywhere but at Aaron.

“I… I can explain…”

“Don’t bother. I heard enough.”


End file.
